


La Isla del Fin del Mundo

by Evakforever0306



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angustia y dolor, Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Original Character(s), misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evakforever0306/pseuds/Evakforever0306
Summary: «El océano es más antiguo que las montañas y está cargado con los recuerdos y los sueños del tiempo».H. P. LovecraftSegunda década del siglo XX, Isla de Bastøy, Noruega.Edvard y Aleksander, son dos jóvenes con mala suerte viviendo en una sociedad derruida por la pobreza y la guerra.Ambos cruzan su camino cuando son enviados al Centro de menores en la isla de Bastoy, un lugar donde la violencia reina con cada hora que marca el reloj.Edvard está seguro que saldrá de ahí a como dé lugar, sin embargo, él no tenía idea de lo que, junto con Aleksander, tendrá que pasar para lograr sobrevivir y poder escapar finalmente.Sueños y esperanza susurran entre las paredes, muerte y agonía recorren los pasillos.Esta historia puede contener aspectos que pueden herir la sensibilidad del lector, se recomienda discreción.





	1. La ballena en el mar

**Author's Note:**

> La idea original de esta historia nació después de que ví la pelicula "Kongen av Bastoy" del director Marius Holst, por lo cual tendrá una gran influencia en la construcción de los hechos del fic, obviamente nada será igual al final.

“Una vez ví a una ballena nadando con tres arpones clavados… tardo un día entero en morir. Llegamos a estar tan cerca de ella que casi podíamos estirar los brazos y tocarla. Estaba débil por aquellos arpones y también cubierta de cicatrices, de todas las batallas que había librado.”

LA ISLA DEL FIN DEL MUNDO

La mirada de Ed se perdía en el amplio cielo nublado, era un cielo gris que se extendía en el horizonte y en la infinidad se unía con el mar. Él estaba sentado sobre maderas de la proa de un pequeño Ferri, con sus piernas dobladas a punto de entumirse y escuchando el incesante sonido de las olas golpeando la embarcación mientras avanzaba, también podía sentir el viento frío colarse por su desgastado suéter y enfriarle el cuerpo, anunciando la llegada de un largo invierno.

Hacía ya varias horas que había comenzado el viaje en el Ferri, partiendo del puerto de Oslo y abandonando las tierras del continente, dirigiéndose al fiordo, a la isla de Bastøy, donde se encontraba el Centro de menores. En ese lugar Ed comenzaría su nueva vida, si es que pudiera llamarle así, nunca había sido un chico con suerte, pero con cada tropiezo solo esperaba el poder levantarse y continuar, aprovechando las pequeñas oportunidades que se le brindaba. Sin embargo, la sensación que está vez lo embargaba era como el haber caído en un pozo profundo sin oportunidad de salida, esta vez la desesperanza se sentía más fuerte, mucho más real.

Ed observó a los dos oficiales que se mantenían parados a unos metros, ambos vestidos de uniforme azul entallado, eran los encargados de vigilarlo a él y a los otros dos chicos a su lado, el que estaba más cerca de él parecía de su edad y el que se encontraba más lejos se notaba más pequeño.

El chico que parecía de su edad le dió un leve codazo en el brazo, Ed no hizo caso, deseando hablar lo menos que pudiera, sin embargo el codo volvió a golpear en el mismo lugar con insistencia pero esta vez con una fuerza mayor, esto lo hizo suspirar un poco frustrado y voltear a ver al chico de su lado que lo esperaba con una ceja levantada.

—Hola—le habló bajito— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ed levantó los ojos y puso la cara más molesta que pudo antes de contestar— ¿por qué te interesaría?

El otro chico pareció entender su animadversión pero esto no lo detuvo e incluso le hizo poner una sonrisa burlona—cálmate hombre—alzó los brazos a la defensiva—solo trato de ser amable.

— ¡Silencio!—gritó uno de los oficiales, que solo les prestó un poco de atención.

El chico se calló por un rato, esperando que el hombre volviera a distraerse, cuando notó que ya no los miraba continuó.

—Mi nombre es Alek, Aleksander aunque no me gusta que me digan así, solo Alek o Al, lo que sea—murmuró.

Ed alzó los hombros—me importa un carajo.

Ahora fue Alek quien puso los ojos en blanco—parece que eres un hueso duro de roer ¿no?

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna prosiguió—vamos a estar un tiempo en Bastøy y pensé que tal vez… como ambos somos la carne fresca, podríamos apoyarnos… ya sabes, ante los idiotas que de seguro abundan ahí.

Ed hecho un vistazo a Alek, era delgado, de rostro afilado, adornado con dos grandes ojos azules, con largos rizos rubios cayendo de la boina en su cabeza y largas extremidades también. Ed podía adivinar que el chico le ganaba tal vez por un palmo de estatura. En conclusión Alek era lo que las chicas podrían considerar “lindo”.

No era extraño que quisiera hacer algunos aliados para su protección tan pronto y no era de extrañarse que buscara tal cosa en Ed, quien a pesar de ser más bajo poseía mucha más masa muscular y un rostro masculino algo intimidante, pero en lo que a él respectaba, Alek no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en absoluto en ganar su simpatía.

—Me las puedo apañar solo—finalizó Ed.

—Oh—Alek hizo un mohín con la boca—ósea que eres un lobo solitario, buena esa, pero déjame advertirte mi buen Robinson Crusoe, que una buena compañía siempre le hace bien a cualquiera.

Ed bufó al oír esas palabras, le pareció que Alek sería una verdadera molestia a futuro.

—Pero bueno, ya que al parecer no quieres mi compañía, este otro buen hombre de aquí tal vez si podría quererla—dijo Alek prestándole atención al chico más pequeño que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado.

—Uh… ¿qué?—su rostro inmaduro, junto a sus expresivos ojos cafés le hacían parecer un cachorro asustado, Ed casi sintió pena por él.

— ¿Cómo te llamas lindura?—el rubio pareció querer incomodarlo más, o tal vez solo era así por naturaleza, Ed no lograba entenderlo.

—Yo… me llamó Jakob, señor—Alek soltó una risita por tal respuesta.

— ¿Señor?, de verdad que me ofendes, no soy mucho más mayor que tú.

—Lo siento—se sonrojó el niño.

—Pero que pecado, mandar a un leoncito tan pequeño como tú a un lugar lleno de buitres como Bastøy—Alek dijo con dramatismo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del niño, recibiendo un azote en su brazo, con un garrote, por tal acción.

—Sin contacto—dijo el mismo oficial de antes.

Esto pareció apaciguar a Alek pues se enderezó y miró al frente rápidamente—Si señor.

— ¡Cállate marica!—finalizó el hombre antes de volver su atención a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo antes.

Con el creciente silencio, Ed pudo mantener su mente desconectada, perdiéndose en el sonido de las olas y unas gaviotas a lo lejos que se combinaban con otros susurros leves, pertenecientes tal vez a la radio de la embarcación, la mezcla de olores del mar se arremolinaba en sus fosas nasales y tenía una ligera sensación de humedad en la piel.

Ed pensó en el rostro de su madre, la última vez que la vio, era un rostro lleno de decepción y tristeza, ella siempre trató que fuera un buen muchacho, pero él simplemente lo había arruinado todo, por su impulsividad. Tenía un sentimiento de culpa muy grande en su pecho, quería corregir eso y para lograrlo debía salir de Bastøy a como diera lugar, debía volver a Tromsø porque ahí era necesitado, pero aun no tenía idea de cómo hacer realidad ese sueño.

Sintió su brazo ser tocado otra vez, al parecer Alek era de los persistentes—Es un imbécil ¿no te parece?

Ed lo miró de reojo—Tú fuiste quien molesto al niño.

—Ouch, solo estaba siendo gentil—refutó Alek muy bajito.

Ed casi sonrió ante la expresión del otro chico, casi—estabas siendo confianzudo, ¿quién te dice que no te podrían dar un puñetazo en la primera oportunidad?

Alek pareció satisfecho—por lo menos ya hablas conmigo señor soledad, y por otro lado, ¿quién me daría el puñetazo?, ¿el leoncito? —señaló a Jakob.

Ed asintió fingiendo seriedad, era obvio que el niño no podría matar una mosca o eso parecía, él ya sabía que no era bueno fiarse de las apariencias, pero algo le decía que Jakob era un buen chico, tal vez porque estaba callado y no era molestoso como el rubio a su lado.

—Por favor, ¿ya lo viste bien?, es una cosa tierna—Ed imaginó las ganas de Alek de tocar al menor—además es tan delgado que creo que su brazo se rompería en el intento—finalizó Alek.

Ed quiso fanfarronear un rato con el rubio—tú estás igual de delgado que él y podría ser yo el que te golpeara de su parte.

Eso pareció sorprender a Alek, pero después le sonrió grandemente—cálmate hombre, ¿acaso no ves mis grandes músculos?— el chico dobló su brazo en una pose común—aunque creo que si tú me golpearas tal vez si podría dolerme un poco.

Esta vez ambos sonrieron, Ed un poco menos que Alek, después de un momento este último volvió a hablar—lo digo en serio— miró a Ed a los ojos, cambiando su tono de voz, a uno más serio—lo de estar unidos, ya sabes, habrá muchos pendejos en el camino.

— ¿Cómo sabes que yo no soy uno de esos pendejos?, técnicamente no sabes nada de mí, ni porque estoy aquí—dijo Ed también con seriedad.

Ambos estuvieron así por un tiempo, solo mirándose, tratando de escarbar el uno en el otro.

—Estaba tanteando el terreno—habló Alek después—no pareces un mal tipo—finalizó alzando los hombros.

Ed no respondió nada y dirigió su vista al frente, mientras daba un largo suspiro—me llamo Edvard.

***

Tardaron un rato en poder visualizar la costa de la isla de Bastøy, desembarcaron sobre una pequeña pasarela de madera que no se extendía tan lejos de la playa y terminaba en una vieja casita también de madera divida en dos partes por un pasillo central, que permitía llegar a un camino al cruzarlo.

Ed podía escuchar los distintos sonidos de la playa, las olas y cantos de gaviotas, suspiró, debía conseguir una forma de poder escapar, se sentía más atrapado con cada paso que daba y eso lo frustraba.

Cruzaron el pasillo a empujones y cuando pisaron la tierra vieron que alguien los estaba esperando, apoyado en una carreta afianzada a un caballo, era un hombre mayor, con una boina café a la cabeza que tapaba su evidente calvicie, sus ojos verdes expresaban disgusto y en su boca mantenía una pipa encendida.

—Así que estos son las nuevas fi-ní-si-mas adquisiciones de Bastøy—habló con burla—se van a divertir mucho aquí.

Los oficiales que los habían seguido hasta entonces les indicaron que subieran a la carreta, ellos hicieron lo mismo después, el viejo se montó al caballo y al cabo de minutos comenzaron a dirigirse a Centro de menores de Bastøy.

Pasaron por un largo camino rodeado de árboles de pino y abedul que terminó hasta que cruzaron un gran arco de piedra cubierto de musgo, Ed pudo divisar la enorme construcción que se alzaba a unos metros y comenzó a sentir retortijones en su estómago.

El centro de menores de Bastøy, era algo como un reformatorio y una casa hogar al mismo tiempo, constaba de un gran edificio de pulcro estilo victoriano, divido en 3 plantas, más el ático y el sótano, frente a la construcción principal se encontraba una gran explanada, a su derecha estaba la cabaña del celador, que era el viejo hombre montado en el caballo, junto a un área de aislamiento, que eran pequeños cubículos de madera sin techo; a la izquierda de la explanada se encontraba un enorme granero.

Al llegar a la explanada bajaron de la carreta rápidamente, los oficiales volvieron a empujarlos obligándolos a que caminaran hacia el edificio principal y mientras se acercaban, Ed pudo observar algunos rostros mostrarse por las ventanas en el segundo piso.

—Ansiosos por nuestra llegada, ¿no crees?—le susurró Alek, Ed no respondió.

Subieron por una gran escalera para poder entrar por la puerta principal que era de madera de cedro. Ya adentro Ed observó otra escalera central que daba pie al segundo piso, a ambos lados de ellos se extendían dos largos pasillos.

Subieron las escaleras y al llegar al segundo piso Ed vio que era prácticamente igual que el primero, una escalera central que daba al tercer piso y a ambos lados extensos pasillos.

En la esquina de la escalera los esperaba un hombre de mediana edad, alto y delgado, vestía un suéter que acompañaba además con un chaleco verde muy feo, en su rostro portaba dos grandes gafas y un bigote asqueroso, Ed casi bufó ante la nueva presencia.

—Desde aquí se pueden retirar señores—dijo el hombre a los oficiales, ellos asintieron y se retiraron subiendo las escaleras al tercer piso.

—Muévanse—los guió el hombre hacia el pasillo por la derecha y hasta llegar a una puerta, donde se leía con letras no tan grandes “jefe de ala” —con la espalda a la pared, ¡ya!—dijo mientras les daba una fuerte mirada despectiva, entró por la puerta y salió rápidamente después, esta vez en sus manos cargaba un tablero con hojas.

—Carlson—levantó la mirada para observar a los 3 chicos.

—Se…señor—dijo Jakob temeroso.

—Vas primero, entra, rápido—Jakob corrió hacia la puerta, el hombre entró con él antes de cerrarla.

—Vaya, que lugar de mierda—habló Alek, centrando su mirada en Ed.

—Apenas hemos comenzado, ¿siquiera sabes dónde estás parado?—Ed le dirigió una mirada vacía.

—Pues claro hombre, en el puto infierno, esos tipos en las ventanas, que jodidos se veían—resopló Alek—tan pronto y ya están viendo a quien pueden echar bronca primero.

—No esperaba menos—suspiró Ed mirando el piso.

Alek iba a contestar algo pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió, Jakob y el hombre salieron al pasillo, el niño visiblemente asustado.

—Haugen, sigues—Ed despegó la espalda de la pared, caminó hacia la puerta y entró.

La dichosa puerta daba a una oficina, había una gran cómoda de un lado y un estante lleno de libros del otro, justo al frente había una gran mesa y un hombre sentado detrás de esta. Era un hombre calvó y mal encarado, Ed le calculó a lo mucho 40 años, iba vestido formalmente con un traje gris oscuro convencional.

—Pero que tenemos aquí—dijo el hombre con una ronca voz—tu nombre y apellido.

—Edvard Haugen, señor—habló Ed con el tono más neutral que pudo.

—Haugen, Edvard Haugen—siseó con veneno—traído a Bastøy por agresión a un funcionario de la ley, debiste ser enviado a una cárcel bastardo con suerte.

—Señor, siento su desconocimiento pero yo solo me defendí—Ed volvió a hablar con tono neutro.

— ¡Cállate!, aquí no importa lo que digas—el hombre ensombreció su mirada—soy Casper Nielsen y mantengo el ala B a raya, ¿entiendes Haugen?, no quiero que me causes problemas o de lo contrario voy a destruirte, pedazo de mierda, ¡entendiste!

—Si señor—dijo Ed y se mordió la lengua, tan fuerte que casi pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

—Muy bien—Casper alzó la mano, levantando los dedos mientras hablaba—ni tabaco, ni alcohol, nada de juegos, cartas o dados, Haugen solo necesito que me des una mínima razón y te enviare a los calabozos ¡así!—chasqueo los dedos—este de aquí—señaló al hombre que los había llevado hasta ahí—es el prefecto Strand, a él te dirigirás por cualquier cosa—Casper dejó escapar una risita—Strand entrégale sus cosas—Ed vio al tal Strand tomar una caja en el suelo cercano al estante y entregárselo bruscamente en brazos.

—Ahora eres el interno B-20, ¿quién eres Haugen?

—B-20, señor—Casper esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Bien, ahora fuera de mi vista infeliz.

Ed salió de la oficina y volvió a su posición contra la pared, Strand soltó un “Lang entra ya” y vio a Alek desaparecer por el momento, ese lugar era una mierda, no sabía cuánto podría soportar y por como había comenzado supo que la situación solo podía empeorar.

Estuvo un rato en silencio, pues Jakob era muy retraído y callado, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, reveló a Alek y Strand otra vez. El rubio se colocó al lado de Jakob y el hombre, después de aclararse la garganta comenzó a hablar.

—Muy bien, escuchen con atención porque no planeo repetir esto otra vez—los 3 chicos asintieron—hay dos comidas por día aquí, el desayuno y la cena, a las 8 y 6 en punto respectivamente, si llegan tarde al comedor, olvídense de comer, tienen hora de lectura a las 9, después del desayuno y el trabajo que se les asigne terminada esa hora lo desempeñaran el resto del día, el tiempo de descanso y limpieza es a partir de las 7, el toque de queda es a las 11, no quiero ninguna señal de vida después de esa hora, ¡está claro!—volvieron a asentir.

Strand los miró por un rato y prosiguió—tienen prohibido hablar mientras se come o se trabaja y nada de conductas indecorosas, ah y una cosa más—les brindó una mirada ensombrecida a los chicos—yo lo escucho todo y lo veo todo, así que no intenten pasarse de listos conmigo o me voy a cabrear de verdad—como no obtuvo respuesta alguna continuó—bien, caminen—finalizó con voz fuerte y los condujo hasta el final del pasillo donde doblaron después a la derecha, hasta el fondo, llegaron a lo que parecían los lavaderos, era un espacio más largo que anchó donde descansaban varios recipientes con agua, asentados sobre una extensa repisa de madera, fueron al otro extremo del lugar donde se encontraba lo que parecía una enorme pileta con agua y había una pequeña sección del baño cubierta con losetas.

Strand sacó unas tijeras del bolso de su chaleco y llamó a que los tres chicos se arrodillaran en línea, comenzó a cortarles el pelo uno a uno, Ed miró a Alek y este casi parecía a punto de llorar por la pérdida de sus rizos rubios que caían a montones en el piso húmedo.

Cuando le tocó a Ed sintió como la mano de Strand tomaba un mechón grande de cabello castaño y lo halaba con fuerza exagerada para comenzar a cortar, Ed sintió su sangre hervir, deseaba con tanta premura moler a golpes a ese hombre, pero sabía que debía controlarse, no quería ir a los calabozos tan pronto.

Cuando la cabeza de los chicos quedó lo más rapado posible Strand continuó—Ahora quítense la ropa y dóblenla, colóquenla aquí—tomó entre sus manos un cesto y lo colocó frente a ellos— agarren ese recipiente para tomar el agua y aquí hay jabón—señaló una jícara que flotaba sobre el agua fría de la pileta y les aventó un trozo de jabón blanco que cayó a sus pies— ¡ya!—Alek comenzó a subirse la camisa sin quitar el rostro triste de antes y Ed le copió, al poco rato ambos estaban desnudos, a Alek parecía no importarle que le vieran su delgado cuerpo desnudo y Ed trató de aparentar que tampoco le importaba.

— ¡Dije ya B-19!—gritó Strand y ambos chicos voltearon a mirar a Jakob quien seguía con su desgastada ropa puesta y parecía no tener la fortaleza para deshacerse de ella.

Ed vio como Strand comenzaba a dirigirse al niño con visible molestia, también vio como Alek hizo amagó de querer detenerlo pero al final no se movió de su lugar.

Strand despojó al niño de sus pantalones y su camisa con brusquedad, cuando Jakob quedó expuesto un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su rostro, Ed suspiro resignado, ese niño no saldría bien librado de ahí y por alguna razón tenía un fuerte sentimiento de querer protegerlo.

Se bañaron, en lo que Ed imaginó sería tal vez el último baño completo en mucho tiempo, cuando terminaron, Ed pensó en vestirse con la ropa de la caja que le habían entregado antes pero Strand lo detuvo.

—Todavía B-20, se vestirán en sus cuartos, ahora salgan, rápido—Ed quedó estupefacto, los harían caminar desnudos como una forma más de humillarlos, cuando llegaron al pasillo principal, Ed casi sintió ganas de reírse por prever tal situación.

Sobre el pasillo, recargados en las paredes a ambos lados, se encontraban al menos 20 de los internos, entre mayores y más jóvenes, los miraban fijamente, Strand caminó, adentrándose entre ellos.

—Anden, que no tengo su tiempo—dijo burlón el hombre, el primero en seguirlo fue Alek quien le dio un empujoncito a Jakob, ambos caminaron con la cabeza gacha lo más rápido posible sin mirar a nadie.

Ed, por otro lado, no se dejó amedrentar, comenzó a caminar con paso firme y seguro respondiendo todas las miradas, logró ver como algunos se reían entre ellos por su accionar, no le importó en absoluto y puso la cara más intimidante que pudo. Caminó hasta que sintió que un cuerpo le tapaba el paso, era un chico, evidentemente más alto que él, pero igual de musculado, iba vestido con los pantalones de tirantes del uniforme pero sin la camisa azul a botones que los demás portaban, él llevaba una playera blanca y en su rostro ovalado se dibujaba una mirada hostil, lo estaba retando.

Ed le dirigió una mirada cargada con la misma hostilidad y no fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Strand gritarle a la distancia que se movió, el otro chico se hizo a un lado, Ed paso rozando su brazo con el hombro antes de dirigirse hacia donde fue llamado.

—Tan pronto y ya causando conflicto, malditos animales—escupió Strand.

Ed hecho un vistazo a Alek quien le veía sorprendido, después dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que estaba frente a él.

—B-20 y B-21 compartirán cuarto, debido al horario comerán hasta mañana—se burló Strand.

Ed se sorprendió, no había sentido que el día estaba prácticamente terminando.

—Ahora entren y vístanse. Tú B-19 tienes un cuarto individual, alégrate, velamos por tu bienestar. —dijo Strand con sarcasmo antes de dirigir a Jakob a un cuarto que estaba a dos puertas de distancia del de ellos.

Ya adentro ambos chicos se apresuraron a vestirse, estaban en un pequeño cuarto de 3 x 3 metros, con dos camas a ambos lados de la pared y una vieja mesita de noche entre ellas, estaba colocada frente a una pequeña ventana con el cual podía observarse parte de la explanada, el lugar era frio y muy gris.

—Vaya que hijos de puta, tengo hambre, hace dos días que no como nada—se quejó Alek mirando al techo y después miró al otro chico— ¿y tú?

Ed solo alzo los hombros y se recostó en la cama a su izquierda, tapándose los ojos con un brazo.

—Pensé que ya habíamos arreglado un poco el problema de la comunicación—habló Alek nuevamente con algo de desesperación en su voz, después cambió de tema.

—Como sea, te viste genial en el pasillo, pareciendo tan intimidante ante ese gorila—dijo más animado.

Ed suspiró y esta vez volvió la cabeza a un lado para mirar a Alek que yacía sentado en su cama con los brazos estirados hacia atrás.

—No me importa ese tipo, se nota que significan problemas, prefiero evitarlo—concluyó Ed con cansancio en su voz, tenía mucha hambre también, pero trató de mantener su mente desconectada de tal necesidad, debía dormir para olvidar el dolor en su estómago.

— ¿Y si te busca?

Ed lo pensó un rato y volvió a su posición anterior antes de susurrar—me las arreglaré.

Alek no le preguntó más, acostándose después para tratar de dormir también.

Ed no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba al día siguiente y no podía culparse por estar algo ansioso, sin embargo el sueño no tardó en llegar a él y mientras su mente comenzaba a vagar en su subconsciente y su cuerpo a desconectarse de la realidad, pudo percibir poco a poco la vista de un ancho mar en sus sueños y a él mismo surcándolo en una pequeña balsa, mientras las olas lo llevaban tranquilamente por un rumbo desconocido.


	2. Jan Hummel y la cabaña de la playa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno el segundo capítulo rápido porque ya lo tenía hecho, espero que les guste tanto como a mí :)
> 
> Referencias a "Scum" de Alan Clarke.

Ed despertó sobresaltado cuando resonaron fuertes golpes en la puerta, pudo escuchar la voz de Strand en el pasillo, gritando un “arriba perezosos que ya amaneció”, miró hacia la cama de Alek y el rubio parecía igual de agitado que él, después, ambos bufaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Ed se levantó de la cama de un salto y observó el mísero paisaje que se dibujaba en la pequeña ventana a su izquierda, no pudo evitar perderse por un segundo en ella, al tiempo cerró los ojos, dando un largo suspiro para finalmente negar con la cabeza y después dirigirse a la puerta que ya se encontraba abierta en ese momento, escuchó a Alek decirle que lo esperara pero lo ignoró y no detuvo su andar, aventurándose en el pasillo.

Ya en el camino vio cómo, en todas direcciones, los demás internos salían de sus cuartos, se topó rápidamente con Jakob y fue hasta él, saludándolo con un movimiento en la cabeza, que el niño no devolvió, sin embargo, Ed no sintió rechazo cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos en dirección a los lavaderos, al parecer los baños consistían solo en un pequeño aseo con toallas mojadas, aunque por lo menos si les habían dado pasta de dientes y un cepillo.

Cuando sintió la presencia de Alek, ellos ya habían cruzado el umbral de la puerta del “baño”.

—Oye hombre, no dejes a tu amigo con la palabra en la boca—gruñó Alek.

— ¿Amigo? —preguntó incrédulo Ed, pensando en que el rubio definitivamente se tomaba muchas libertades para etiquetar su pequeña interacción como una “amistad”.

—Pues claro—Alek le palmeó el hombro—además, te puedo asegurar la grandiosidad de la compañía de personas geniales como yo, ¿sí o no leoncito?—se dirigió a Jakob y el niño evidentemente estaba tratando de ignorarlo.

—Lo que sea—Ed puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hasta uno de los recipientes con agua, para tratar de lavar sus dientes con tranquilidad, echó un último vistazo a Alek y Jakob y fue testigo de cómo el rubio tomaba al más pequeño y le apretaba sus rosadas mejillas, sintió pena por Jakob, aunque al mismo tiempo, también le pareció entrañable que Alek tratara de distraerlo con su accionar tan irreverente.

Continuó con lo que estaba haciendo y colocó un poco de la pasta barata en el cepillo, apenas se iba a inclinar para llevárselo a la boca cuando escuchó un gemido acompañado de un leve estruendo. Todos los que se encontraban alrededor de la larga habitación se habían quedado en silencio, Ed volvió su vista hacia el origen de dichos sonidos y vio como el mismo tipo que le había cortado el paso el día anterior, tenía tomado a Alek por el cuello de la camisa mientras lo mantenía estampado en la pared, cerca de donde se colocaban las toallas, Jakob estaba acurrucado cerca de la repisa de madera, con evidente miedo en su rostro y el rubio, que antes sonreía grandemente, ahora trataba de mantenerle la mirada al tipo más grande, intentando emular el anterior acto de valentía de Ed, sin llegar verdaderamente a lograrlo.

—Y ese comportamiento, ¿acaso eres un maldito marica?, ¡he pedazo de mierda!—Ed se dio cuenta de cómo se apretaba el agarre en la camisa de Alek y casi al instante, apretó el cepillo de dientes en su mano— ¡¿sabes lo que les hacemos a las princesas maricas como tú aquí?!—gritó el tipo, escupiendo saliva en el rostro de Alek haciendo que apartara la vista a un lado con evidente asco y miedo.

Ed comenzó a dirigirse a ellos, hasta que un golpe proveniente de la puerta lo detuvo, ahí se encontraba parado uno de los oficiales del día anterior, con un garrote en su mano y los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué demonios esta pasado aquí?—dijo Strand entrando al lugar— ¡ustedes definitivamente no pueden estar un minuto sin estar causando problemas!—gritó enojado—B-3, ¿qué ocurre contigo?, ¿acaso quieres que llame al jefe?

—No ocurre nada señor—habló el tipo B-3—este chico estaba por caerse y… trataba de detenerlo—Ed pensó que era la excusa más estúpida que pudo haber escuchado.

Strand solo los miró con despreció, se dirigió a Alek y lo tomó por los hombros agitándolo bruscamente—pues entonces B-21, tal vez quieras unas aporreadas en los pies con el garrote del oficial, ¿eso te ayudaría a caminar mejor?—dijo con saña.

Alek apretó los labios y luego suspiró—No, señor, yo tratare de caminar bien para que no me pase de nuevo.

—Eso espero infeliz, ¡continúen o irán a trabajar sin desayunar!—Strand soltó a Alek, haciéndolo caer y desapareció por la puerta, pero el oficial de antes se mantuvo ahí, dándoles la espalda después.

Ed echó un último vistazo al rubio y se dio cuenta de que este no se había movido del piso.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, Alek se levantó nuevamente, tratando de volver a su habitual rostro animado y pasó junto a Jakob dándole una amistosa nalgada, que hizo saltar al niño, después caminó hasta colocarse justo en el lugar contiguo a Ed.

—No sé si eres valiente o solo un tonto—le murmuró Ed a Alek, pues este no mostró signos de cambiar su actitud, incluso con la escena pasada que evidentemente era alarma de peligro.

—Ya he visto a otros pendejos como ese, no le voy a dar el gusto de arruinarme… lo último que me queda es mi espíritu y no me lo van a quebrar—Ed esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de lado ante las palabras de Alek.

El chico se dio cuenta y también sonrió—Oh, ¿ahora te caigo un poco mejor?

Ed negó con la cabeza e ironizó—si… eres un pendejo, tientas mucho a tu suerte.

—Amigo, eso dolió—dijo Alek llevando su mano al pecho con dramatismo.

— ¿Qué pasa si te ganas una golpiza de ese imbécil?

Alek no dijo nada, hasta que soltó bajito—por eso somos amigos ¿no?

Ed escuchó las palabras del rubio y esta vez no negó nada—mejor no me distraigas más y apúrate a limpiarte, no quiero perder el desayuno por tu culpa.

Alek le sonrió— ¡como ordene capitán!

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que, a unos metros, el chico B-3 no les había quitado la mirada de encima en todo el rato.

***

Resultó que no fueron directamente al comedor después del “baño”, si no que Strand los dirigió afuera del edificio, sobre la explanada para hacer una formación en cuadrado, Jakob fue colocado en una fila a lado de Ed y Alek a dos internos más enfrente.

A unos metros de ellos cerca de las escaleras estaban parados, Strand y Casper, junto a un hombre más que Ed no había visto antes, pero dedujo que podría tratarse del jefe del ala A.

Ed pudo ver que ellos, el ala B, formaban un cuadrado y el ala A otro, ambos separados por un espacio más ancho que los diferenciaba mejor. Escuchó después como la puerta principal del edificio se abría y vio salir a un hombre mayor, pero de fuerte presencia, era muy alto y vestía un abrigo negro que le daba cierta sofisticación, a su lado lo acompañaba una mujer muy bonita, era de la misma edad que el hombre, “es su esposa” pensó el chico, ella llevaba puesto un largo vestido gris y también un abrigo de piel color café, su vientre abultado anunciaba la presencia de un embarazo.

El hombre se dirigió hacia el frente y bajo dos escalones—bien, un día más en Bastøy—tenía una voz profunda—me alegra que hasta ahora no haya habido más altercados entre ustedes jóvenes, esto habla de la evolución en su carácter durante su estancia aquí y es a lo que Bastøy se propone lograr.

Los miró a todos por un breve momento, Ed sintió cuando su mirada cayó en él—ayer se anexaron 3 nuevos nombres al historial de este Centro juvenil, me gustaría presentarme a ellos en este momento, me llamo Andreas Erickson y soy el director de Bastøy, por cuestiones de tiempo no los pude recibir el día de ayer y me disculpo—inclinó ligeramente la cabeza—sin embargo espero que todos les hayan dado una bienvenida decorosa—hizo una pausa para toser— y también me gustaría que no hubiera exaltaciones entre ustedes a futuro, recuerden, malas acciones atraen terribles consecuencias—su voz se profundizo aún más con estas últimas palabras, aunque después les brindo una sonrisa—bueno, sin más que decir, espero que sea un día muy productivo para todos.

El hombre volvió junto a su mujer y ambos entraron al edifico, Ed escuchó a Strand gritar que entraran en orden y se dirigieran al comedor, él siguió al flujo de chicos para llegar hasta ahí.

El comedor estaba situado en el primer piso, casi al fondo del pasillo del ala B, donde se abría una gran puerta que daba a un espacioso salón, sobre el cual descansaban cerca de 5 largas y anchas mesas de madera, con sillas, igual de madera, colocadas a cada extremo de estas, frente a todas las mesas, a su izquierda, había una más, era pequeña y estaba sobre una plataforma no muy alta, a la derecha Ed observó un muro de separación con una gran ventana enrejada y una pequeña puerta para acceder al otro lado, por el aroma que le llegaba supuso que era la cocina y que la ventana debía ser donde se pasaba la comida, en la pared del otro lado, frente a él, habían tres grandes ventanales que daban hacia un ancho patio trasero y desde su posición podían observarse los arboles de pino del bosque.

Ed se formó en la fila junto a la ventana de la cocina y esperó su turno para tomar una bandeja de comida, en el otro extremo del ventanal, cerca de la puerta, había una pequeña mesa donde estaban colocadas tazas de café, divisó a Strand y a otros hombres entrar por la gran puerta del salón pero no les hizo mucho caso ya que le entregaron la comida poco después, lo tomó en sus manos y se dirigió a la mesa de las tazas para tomar una también, buscó un buen lugar para sentarse y se decidió por la silla de la parte final de una mesa cercana a las ventanas.

Entre los hombres que habían entrado antes, Ed pudo ver además de Strand, a los dos jefes de ala, a un hombre mucho más joven, y al director, se sentaron en la mesa que estaba frente a todo el salón, sobre la plataforma y al cabo de un rato, unos chicos salían ya de la cocina con bandejas especiales para ellos, Strand fue el único que no se sentó a comer si no que se dedicó a rondar entre las mesas, vigilando a los internos.

El desayuno consistía en un plato de huevos con jamón, un par de tostadas con mantequilla y un poco de queso, “por lo menos es algo decente” pensó Ed, comenzó a comer casi atragantándose por el hambre que tenía desde antes de llegar a la isla.

Ed estaba concentrado en llenarse la boca, hasta que escuchó la molestosa voz de Alek acercándose, alzó la mirada para buscarlo y vio cómo se dirigía cada vez más rápido hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, junto al rubio venia Jakob, que era arrastrado por el brazo, cuando los chicos se sentaron en las sillas frente a él, Ed volvió a dirigir su mirada a la bandeja de comida.

—Uff, amigo ya me moría por probar algo de comida—habló feliz Alek—me voy a dar un gustazo con esto—finalizó antes de que se escuchara un manotazo, Ed alzó la vista nuevamente y se encontró con Alek arrugando la cara y Strand detrás de él.

—No se habla en la mesa B-21—dijo el hombre con molestia.

—Sí señor, lo siento señor—Alek se sobó la cabeza.

Cuando Strand se alejó de ellos Alek habló más bajito—la mierda de Strand definitivamente tiene algo contra mí.

— ¿Te dolió mucho?—preguntó Jakob con preocupación en su rostro.

—Me han dado peores palizas leoncito—Alek le apretó un cachete al niño, que se ruborizó casi al instante—eres tan dulce, te preocupas por tu hermano mayor.

Ed sonrió al ver que Jakob se había desenvuelto un poco por la insistencia de Alek, después miró al rubio con seriedad.

—Definitivamente es una mierda, debes andar con cuidado cuando este cerca.

Alek asintió para después comenzar a comer con ganas y Jakob de vez en cuando le dirigía algunas miradas temerosas a Ed, cuando el chico notó esto supo que debía decirle algo al niño.

—Jakob no te preocupes, yo soy más amigo tuyo que cualquiera de aquí.

—Excepto yo—interrumpió Alek—ya dije que eres mi hermanito menor.

Ed solo suspiró resignado por la intrusión y continuó—de mí no debes tener miedo, ¿de acuerdo?

Jakob asintió ante las palabras de Ed y este se dio cuenta del alivio del niño en la forma en que sus hombros perdieron parte de su tensión.

Ed lo pensó un poco y después preguntó—Y… ¿porque estás aquí?, ciertamente no te veo cometiendo ninguna “fechoría”—esperó que su curiosidad no hubiera sido demasiado intrusiva.

Sin embargo, Jakob solo tardó un poco en contestar—yo… soy huérfano, me atraparon… me atraparon robando, solo era algo de comida y al final terminé aquí—finalizó con una voz apagada.

—Entiendo—habló Ed, sintiendo algo de lástima por él.

—Hey… tranquilo—escuchó decir a Alek, quien al momento, colocó una mano en el hombro del niño—yo tampoco tengo a nadie, así que por eso somos hermanos a partir de ahora, ¿bien?

Jakob asintió ante las palabras del rubio y Ed le dirigió una mirada de gratitud, que Alek devolvió con una sonrisa.

***

La hora de lectura se llevó a cabo en el primer piso del ala A, el salón estaba prácticamente en la primera puerta a la derecha al adentrarse en el pasillo y era un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para albergar varios viejos mesa-bancos de escritorios inclinados, frente a todos estos había un escritorio grande pero sencillo y en la pared un sucio pizarrón, al lado de este, pegada con dos clavos oxidados se extendía la bandera de Noruega.

El tiempo se le había hecho eterno a Ed pues no sabía leer, el hombre joven que había visto antes en el comedor era un profesor improvisado y le dijo que lo llamara señor Olav, era del tipo bajito con un poco de sobrepeso, ese día llevaba un suéter de cuadros y unos pantalones de tela cafés, que le daban un aspecto muy maduro.

Olav solo puso a leer a algunos chicos en voz alta hasta que el tiempo acabó, entre esos chicos estuvo Alek, quien leyó muy bien un párrafo de “El sabueso de los Baskerville” y Ed, un poco sorprendido, decidió que más tarde podría preguntarle cómo había aprendido dicha habilidad.

***

Cuando el momento de la repartición de trabajos llegó, todos los chicos fueron colocados en el patio trasero del edificio, sobre el pasto creciente, Strand los había llevado hasta ahí formándolos en línea.

Junto a Strand se encontraba el viejo celador de la carreta, Ed supo que el hombre mayor se llamaba Otto por la conversación que Strand mantuvo con éste durante un rato.

Al poco tiempo aparecieron dos hombres más, quienes llegaron a paso lento hasta posicionarse frente a los internos, uno era casi igual de mayor que Otto, con una barba blanca adornando su rostro y portando una chaqueta gris de botonadura, el otro hombre era más joven que Olav, pero al contrario de éste, se veía todo desaliñado y sucio, su postura era un poco jorobada y su rostro tenía cierta facciones que le daban un aspecto de fealdad, de una forma que Ed no se pudo explicar.

El cielo estaba igual de gris que el día anterior e incluso se sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiera comenzar a llover, por lo cual Strand se apresuró a repartir las tareas.

A Jakob lo mandaron, juntó con Alek, al sótano, donde se encontraba la lavandería. Strand les dijo que los llevaría cuando terminara la repartición y Ed pensó que tenían suerte de haber quedado juntos.

—De 3 a 7 de ambas alas, les toca limpieza del campo norte, ¡muévanse!—gritó Strand.

—B-20 y B-8, a vaciar la mierda de las letrinas—Strand miró a Ed y a un chico rubio que se encontraba a unos metros—B-8 ya sabes dónde enterrarlas.

—Sí señor—habló el chico—vamos—se dirigió a Ed haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Caminaron hacia una pequeña choza, el chico le dijo que esperara un momento y después entró en el lugar, pasados unos minutos salió empujando una carreta, sobre la que llevaba un gran bote de aluminio y un par de palas. Comenzó a andar hacia el bosque y Ed fue tras él, avanzaron por un angosto camino entre los árboles y subieron una larga colina.

—Eres B-20 ¿verdad?—dijo el chico, Ed lo miró y asintió—yo soy B-8, o bueno, soy Hummel, Jan Hummel—detuvo su andar con la carreta y le extendió la mano a Ed, quien vaciló en corresponder el saludo pero al final le dio un apretón rápido.

—Edvard.

—Ya eres algo famoso entre los chicos de Bastøy—Jan empezó a caminar nuevamente empujando la carreta.

—Uh, ¿qué quieres decir?—preguntó Ed.

—Pues ya sabes… no te amedrentaste ante Georg.

— ¿Georg?—Ed alzó las cejas.

Jan asintió con la cabeza—Georg o B-3, para que entiendas… él es el far.

— ¿El far?, ¿así es como se hace llamar ese imbécil? —Ed pensó en lo tonto que sonaba tal cosa.

Jan asintió—Es como un estúpido título en el ala… él es algo así como el “padre” del lugar y quien pone orden entre los demás, básicamente un maldito perro de los oficiales—finalizó.

Ed suspiró—No me importa, solo estoy tratando de pasar en paz el corto tiempo que tenga en este lugar—su voz sonó algo hastiada.

—Wow, estás pensando de forma muy optimista, ¿no crees?

El chico alzó los hombros en respuesta.

—Sabes Edvard… lo que hiciste, la razón por lo que estás aquí, fue un rumor muy sonado entre todo el ala—Jan le dio una mirada rápida—que casi mataras a un hombre, era seguro que Georg iba a tratar de marcar su territorio e imponerse a ti.

—Entonces será un dolor en el culo de todos modos.

Jan suspiró—debes andar con cuidado, eso es todo lo que te digo, nadie desea que se extiendan problemas por poder.

—De todas maneras no planeo responder a las provocaciones de ese imbécil.

Ahora fue Jan quien alzó los hombros, finalizando su conversación.

Siguieron caminando hasta que visualizaron una pequeña casa de madera donde, desde lo lejos, se podía contemplar el cielo gris y el mar en toda su extensión, Ed pensó que era un paisaje sumamente impresionante, pero que al mismo tiempo guardaba una esencia depresiva.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la parte de la casa que daba al bosque, ahí se encontraban 4 compartimentos de madera sellados, cuando Jan destapó el primero, un terrible olor a heces acumuladas se soltó por todo el aire. Ed arrugó la nariz, con evidente asco y se cubrió con una mano, Jan solo alzó los ojos burlón por tal reacción.

— ¡Vamos! que entre más pierdes el tiempo parado ahí sin hacer nada más hueles la mierda—tomó una pala y comenzó a sacar los desechos para después colocarlos en el bote de la carreta, Ed tardó un breve momento, pero al final hizo lo mismo que el rubio.

Jan podía describirse como una combinación pues era rubio y de ojos azules como Alek, se veía un poco mayor que Ed y básicamente tenían la misma estatura y complexión física musculada, pero era un poco más parecida al de Georg y en su ovalado rostro masculino se reflejaba la misma amabilidad de Jakob.

Tardaron un rato en poder cargar el bote y se dirigieron nuevamente al bosque hasta un lugar en el que Jan le dijo que podían enterrar su contenido, mientras escarbaban, Ed decidió que tal vez podía hablar con el chico.

—Y tú… ¿por qué estás aquí?—Jan lo miró algo sorprendido y Ed pensó que tal vez se estaba volviendo un poco entrometido, como esa mañana con Jakob.

—Oh vaya, no pensé que quisieras socializar más—el rubio rio bajito—Yo… yo era huérfano, me trajeron aquí cuando tenía 12 años—Ed se asombró.

— ¡Mierda hombre!, entonces llevas aquí, cuanto, ¿5 años?—Jan asintió

—Pero estoy a unas semanas de poder irme, ya soy lo suficientemente “apto” para volver al continente.

—Bien por ti, yo también espero irme pronto.

— ¿Cuantos años te dieron aquí?

—4 años—dijo Ed con molestia y algo de pesar.

—Entonces… no es tan pronto, ¿no crees? —el tono de voz de Jan mostraba incredulidad.

—Nunca dije que me iría porque ellos quisieran.

—Edvard, solo puedes abandonar la isla con la firma del director y un supervisor—el rubio mantuvo su escepticismo.

—Me da lo mismo, sé que me iré antes… tengo que hacerlo—finalizó Ed con seguridad.

—Está bien… lo que digas.

Cuando terminaron de enterrar los desechos, se dirigieron nuevamente a las letrinas, aunque antes de llegar hasta ahí, Ed echó un vistazo a su alrededor y pudo observar otras construcciones a lo lejos.

Lo que él chico logró ver fueron viejas cabañas, apenas en pie a causa de la humedad y el tiempo, casi todas estaban escondidas entre los árboles, pero había una que prácticamente se encontraba en la costa, a unos metros del mar y Ed no pudo creer no haberle prestado la debida atención antes. Fue hasta Jan y lo tomó del hombro, deteniendo su andar.

—Esas de allá—señaló— ¿cómo se supone que llegaron ahí?

Jan siguió con la vista el lugar que señalaba Ed con su dedo, topándose con las casas de pútrida madera.

—Esas pertenecieron a los primeros colonos de la isla, se fueron hace mucho y el tiempo hizo lo suyo con lo que construyeron aquí—Jan miró a Ed a los ojos—no es nada que pueda interesarte.

Sin embargo, Ed no hizo caso a las últimas palabras y continuó— ¿y la que está sobre la playa?—preguntó incluso más interesado.

Jan parecía no querer responder esta vez, pero ante la insistente mirada de Ed, no sintió tener otra alterativa—Esa de ahí… era usada para guardar lanchas o botes.

—Botes y…

— ¡No puedes ir ahí Edvard!—interrumpió Jan con voz seria—no está permitido.

— ¿En serio?—respondió Ed retando al rubio—pues a la mierda.

Ed solo escuchó un “¡Hey, que demonios!” de Jan mientras se alejaba de él, corriendo, atravesó lo que quedaba del bosque, lo bordeó buscando la parte más baja de la colina y cuando lo encontró, de un salto cayó sobre la arena de la playa, corrió más rápido y sintió como el viento frío le enrojecía la cara y pequeñas gotas lluvia caían sobre su piel, la cabaña estaba cada vez más cerca y el nunca miró atrás.

Cuando llegó y tuvo la dichosa estructura frente a él, se dio cuenta que era más como un garaje y en la gran puerta, tenía clavada una larga tabla cruzada que impedía poder abrirla.

Ed calmó su respiración antes de tratar de ver hacia adentro, entre las rendijas de la vieja madera de la puerta, donde efectivamente había un bote, uno grande y que le serviría para poder huir de ese lugar. El chico sonrió y después comenzó a reír fuerte por la emoción.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y se encontró a Jan mirándolo con desaprobación.

—Te dije que no está permitido venir aquí.

— ¿Me vas a delatar?—Ed miró al rubio con desafío.

Jan solo puso los ojos en blanco y negó—lo que sea—suspiró—solo… por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, vamos, que aún no terminamos de vaciar la mierda.

—Bien—Ed siguió a Jan, quien se dio vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a las letrinas, pero en su mente ya estaba maquinando como podría sacar el bote de ahí, necesitaba algo para cortar y no dudo en que lo encontraría tarde o temprano.

***

Durante la cena, que había consistido en algo de carne y papas, Jan se sentó con ellos y Alek se presentó rápidamente con su entusiasmo de siempre, recibiendo por parte de Strand otro golpe en la cabeza. Después de que el hombre se alejó y el chico se hubo calmado, le presentó también a Jakob con una mirada brillante en los ojos, el niño solo murmuró un “hola” muy bajito, volviendo su atención a la comida después.

Alek comenzó a narrarles sigiloso, pues no quería otra llamada de atención, sus tareas en la lavandería, les dijo que la mayoría de los chicos del ala eran verdaderos cerdos con la ropa, “encontré mucha ropa interior y calcetines con semen seco” anunció Alek indignado.

Ed trató de no hacerle caso y se compadeció de Jan que estaba sentado prácticamente al lado del chico hablador, sin embargo, éste no parecía fastidiado en absoluto, o si lo estaba lo disimulaba muy bien, pues escuchaba a Alek con atención y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ed pensó en que algo debía de andar mal con el rubio más bajo pues era obvio lo fastidioso que estaba siendo Alek. Bufó resignado a no poder cenar en paz pero de todos modos lo mandó a callar, haciendo que el rubio más alto sacara la lengua, no dijo nada más después de eso. No obstante, al cabo de un rato pudo sentir una mirada sobre si y cuando alzó la vista se topó con los ojos de Georg clavados fijamente en su dirección, decidió que no haría caso a tal provocación.

Terminada la hora de la cena, Jan alcanzó a Ed por los pasillos y le preguntó si estaría en la sala de descansó, Ed le dijo que prefería ir a su habitación pues no quería toparse con personas indeseadas, Jan asintió despidiéndose y desapareciendo por el pasillo del ala A.

Ed subió las escaleras al segundo piso y al llegar al pasillo había un oficial parado en la esquina, quien lo miró desinteresado, el chico pasó rápido y cruzó la puerta del jefe de ala, donde pudo escuchar que hablaba con alguien, se dirigió a su cuarto y al entrar se sorprendió de encontrar a Alek ahí acostado sobre su cama.

—Uh, hola Ed—Alek le sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama para sentarse.

—Pensé que estarías abajo—dijo Ed, un poco extrañado por haber escuchado a Alek llamarlo de esa forma, sin embargo casi al instante rememoró lo fastidioso que había sido la escena en el comedor, de Alek hablando sin parar con Jan y de cómo no pudo comer en paz por esto, sintió solo un poco de enojo.

—No quería ir allá y toparme con el gorila.

—Está bien—cortó Ed con desinterés, se dirigió a su cama y se tumbó sobre ella.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse bruscamente golpeando la pared, Ed se levantó sobresaltado como en la mañana, antes de que un brazo lo devolviera con violencia hacia abajo tumbándolo sobre el colchón, haciendo que la base produjera un chirrido.

—Bueno, supongo que ya es el momento de hablar claro B-20—dijo Georg con ojos ensombrecidos y una voz ansiosa por hacer lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

Ed lo vio y supo que todo terminaría mal.


End file.
